Memoire
by JetStorm the Sparkling
Summary: Do we really know who Starscream is? He seems to disagree.   So...here's what his side of the story is...we think.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: No ownership rights are mine. None at all_

_note: I realize this is majorly short. Never fear, following chapters will be longer. This is barely 300 words long, and was written as it came into my brain so…yeah. I wrote it as I heard it. _

_Please let me know what you think of this. (it would seem Starscream has decided to invade this poor girl's brain…)_

**Memoire**

The first dead body I ever saw was that of a criminal, hanged for his crimes. Mother hauled me past the gallows tree, not wanting me to stare. I didn't think to ask why…

The second dead body I saw was my mother's. I'd woken in the night, wondering what the noise downstairs was, so I went to investigate. Mother had been lying on the floor, bleeding out, her eyes blank and staring. Dead.

That's when I realized the War had begun. It had reached me before I was grown. Before I understood.

The third dead body I saw was a stranger…but I had killed him.

War had made me a killer. I am still a killer today. But I do it at a distance, and I never miss my mark. Ever. If I 'miss', I meant to do so. If I want someone dead, they will end up dead. If I want them injured, they'll be injured. And the One in Charge knows that. I'm far too valuable to get rid of. He also knows that if I really wanted him dead, he would have been dead a long time ago. Truth is, I don't want power, it's only a game I play. I let him be in charge…of everyone else. He can't control me! No one can. Power over me belongs to me, and me alone!

Do I sound a little full of myself? Maybe I do. But you must understand…I'm wearing a mask. You don't know what Starscream is like when he doesn't wear his mask…Would you like to know? Then don't leave just yet.

I haven't begun to tell you my story yet.

If you listen all the way through, you'll learn things that only I know.

Let's see…where to start? Where to start?


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: whatever direction this goes, please know that I am only writing it down, I have no real control over this one._

_Again, please review!_

**Growing Up**

"Mother?" I shook her gently, willing her to move, to respond in some way. Her body was cold under my touch. "Mother!" I called, desperately. It had really taken just one look at her blank, and dull optics to know she was gone, and never coming back. I knew she was dead. But childish impulses led me to want a reaction from her.

"Mother! _Mother!_ MOTHER!" I was screaming now, living up to my name as tears gathered and spilled over. "_MOTHER!_" I felt…lost. What would I do if she was gone? What would I do…now?

The truth hit me, "No…no…" I whispered, shaking. "No, MOTHER!"

My vision blurred, my cheeks burned, my Spark throbbed within my chassis. Every sound, every color seemed to cut.

"MOTHER!" Even my own cry had a harsh quality that cut deeper still.

"There's a survivor in here. Youngling, I think."

The strange voice caused me to turn. A strange bot stood in the doorway. Immediately, I sot to my feet my wings stiff behind me. My hands curled into fists. I'd fight if I needed to. Oh wait…he had a rifle, and I had my fists. Correction, I'd die if I tried to hurt him. Still, I kept my defensive pose.

"I won't hurt you." He said to me. I didn't trust him, and my optics narrowed in reply. "I won't." he insisted.

Why the Pit should I trust him? I knew enough to know now that War had arrived, and in a most rude fashion. My. Mother. Was. Dead. He was part of the group that brought this death about.

"If I was going to harm you, Youngling, you'd be in the same state as the femme there." He nodded to Mother.

Alright, he had a point, but so fragging what?

Much to my surprise, he set down his weapon as he stepped closer to me. He was (mostly) unarmed now, just like me.

"Don't touch me!" the words sprang from my vocalizer before I could stop them. I covered my fear with anger. My grief with anger.

The mech stopped where he was. "I'm offering you a chance to live past tomorrow." He said.

That…made me pause. And in all honesty, could I make it on my own? Without any help? The answer was quick in coming. No. I wouldn't have half a chance on my own!

"I'm listening…" I said warily, watching him carefully.

I didn't see his companion that had come in the back. I heard the mech behind me, a nd turned to face him.

The needle hit my neck before I was halfway through my turn.

"You…fox…" my portest came out weak and sluggish as the sedative raced through my systems.

"Sorry kid. Orders is orders. Lord Megatron wants fliers. You're the only one with enough fire."

Those were the last words I heard before total darkness claimed me.


	3. Chapter 3

_And the third chapter! I've decided I'll attempt to write and add a new chapter every day._

_Hope you enjoy it. And I beg (shamelessly) for reviews._

**New Places, New Faces**

Things were hazy as I tried to shake off the sedative. The little spot on my neck still stung from where the needle had gone in. I was more than angry that I'd been tricked like that. I hadn't had a chance to say good-bye to Mother! "

"Mmrgh…" I groaned, slowly coming to. I could tell someone was carrying me, and properly. Most ground-bound bots don't realize that there's a 'wrong way' to carry a flier. But…whoever this was had me cradled against them, one arm just under my wings, but not in a way that would stress the hinges.

"You awake, little buddy?" the one holding me asked.

I looked up, into a grey-green face. I saw the fuzzy edges of wings behind him. That's why he knew how to carry me. He was a flier, like me!

"Uh?" Yeah, very clever of me.

"Guess they gave you too much." The mech chuckled softly, "But truth be told, Lord Megatron is trying to gather together as many fliers as he can. He wants the air advantage over the Autobots."

"Too much?" I asked, leaning my head on his shoulder again.

"Those two are the ones that bring in the fiery ones. They always have a handy supply of sedatives with them." He explained, "But, the doses they have are for the grounders. Fliers like you and I are lighter, so we don't need as big a dose. But they didn't listen to me. They gave you too much."

_Oh…_I let my optics close again. Gentle circles were being rubbed into my wings, and that's when I realized that those spots were sore.

"Ow…" I whimpered softly.

"They didn't even realize that they'd bruised your wings." He sounded upset as he massaged my wings. "Idiots."

"Who are you?" I managed to mumble as darkness started to creep back in.

"Rattlestep." He chuckled. "And who might you be?"

"Star…scream…" I whispered, and blackness swirled up around me again.

Sometime later…

Rattlestep woke me a while later. "Starscream. Wake up."

"Huh?" I rubbed at my optics.

"Lord Megatron wants to see you." He said, "I suppose Long-shot told him you had fire in you, and now he wants to see if that's true."

_Lord Megatron. I've heard the name but…who is he?_

"Who is this Lord Megatron I keep hearing about?" I asked Rattlestep, following him as he started down the corridor – when the Pit had I gotten indoors?

"He's the leader of the Decepticon Army." He answered, "And perpetually grouchy."

I stifled a giggle at that, but it was a warning. Meaning I shouldn't do anything to make this Megatron annoyed with me. But I was just a Youngling, why did the leader of an army want to meet me? So I was a flier. So what? Rattlestep was a flier!

I had no chance to ask, since we'd reached a rather imposing-looking door.

"Just show him your fire, and don't act up." Rattlestep whispered as he pushed the door open and gently pushed me inside in front of him.

That's when I caught my first glimpse of Lord Megatron, and gulped. He looked 'pissed', not 'grouchy', as Rattlestep had warned me.

One thing was sure. Megatron was someone who'd likely _never_ see the Real Me. I didn't want to show him that side of me…Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

_I just realized how silly it is to post a chapter a day. I won't be able to do it over the Thanksgiving weekend. So…I think there'll be 5 or 6 chapters going up in one day! Maybe…_

_You know how much I love reviews by now. Please leave one._

**Lord Megatron**

It was probably not the best thing to do, but as Megatron looked me over, I meet his optics with a stubborn stare of my own, arms crossed over my chassis. The quiet stretched on for many breems, and I was grateful for Rattlestep's presence behind me.

"So…this is the fighter Long-shot found?" he finally asked – or more a demand – not looking away from me.

"Yes, sir." Rattlestep answered from behind me. The easy, friendly note had gone from his tone. He sounded like…a toughened soldier. "His name is Starscream."

Megatron's optics narrowed as he focused on me. My wings were stiff and shivering behind me, but I met his gaze defiantly. I doubted I'd use 'grouchy' to describe him to a newcomer. If I had to sum this mech up in one word, I'd use 'intimidating' or maybe 'scary' but not something as relaxed as 'grouchy'.

His red optics on me made me want to squirm in discomfort, but I stayed as still as a statue. Drowning my fear and anger and grief. Showing him a blank mask. Defiance was in my optics, I'm sure. I'd work on hiding that later. But for now, keeping my face blank was my best bet.

"Why are you here, Youngling?" he suddenly barked at me.

I answered with the first words that came to mind. "Your soldiers drugged me and brought me here." _And they probably killed Mother._ I added silently.

"You don't seem fiery…" Megatron growled, raising an optic ridge at me.

"Hard to feel like fire when you'd rather feel like ice." The words shot out before I could think about them. Behind me, I heard Rattlestep bite back a laugh…barely.

Slowly, Megatron smiled. "Very witty," he said with a nod.

I clamped my lip components together, biting them on the inside.

Megatron got up from the throne he'd been seated on, and walked over, getting a closer look at me. He circled me the way a predator will circle its prey, and I couldn't stop the visible shudder that ran icy fingers down my back when he was behind me, between me and Rattlestep. I felt too exposed, too vulnerable when I couldn't see him! He stepped into view again, and my wings lowered just a fraction.

"So you know when potential danger is at your back…Good." He nodded again, then looked at Rattlestep. "I entrust him to your care and training. He'll be a good Decepticon," he looked at me again as he finished his sentence, "if he doesn't get killed in his first fight."

_Oh…slag…_I thought as Rattlestep came forward and placed an arm around my shoulders, leading me back out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hmm…I guess I was ambitious. Two chapters up in one day. So…is everyone liking this version of Starscream? 'Cause I really like this side of him! _

_And he's supposed to be around the Transformer equivalent of 15 or 16 in this stage. So, he's a minor (technically) and has that teenage fire._

_I love reviews almost as much as I love Chai tea and coffee._

_Yes…I'm begging again…_

**New Life**

"You actually amused Lord Megatron." Rattlestep commented as he led me through the corridors of the Decepticon headquarters.

"I just showed him what fire I could find." I said, one wing twitching in a shrug. "And where are you taking me now?"

"I'm taking you to where you'll be staying until you have your own Trine. With mine. It'll be a bit odd, to have four where there's typically three. But I'm sure my wingmates will accept you sooner or later."

"Are you the leader of your Trine?" I wanted to know.

"Primus, no! I'm not a leader. That's Hornetflight! But only because Cometrider has a glitch. Otherwise she'd be the leader."

"Is Cometrider the only femme in the Trine?" I asked, suddenly a fountain of questions. I was curious, and Rattlestep – who I saw as a friend – had the answers.

"On the contrary, I'm the only mech." He chuckled, "But you'll help even things out a bit."

"I've never known a femme flier other than Mother…" I said softly, feeling the sting of tears as I remembered the last time I saw her.

"Starscream…You don't have to hide your feeling around me." He said gently, stopping.

I rubbed at my optics, but was unable to stop the tears from coming forth. When Rattlestep wrapped his arms around me, I started crying like a lost Hatchling. I was almost to Mech-hood, but I was still a Youngling. And I had lost Mother. I hadn't gotten to say good-bye! I felt as though I'd been kidnapped, and I knew I'd never see home again. The leader of this army already scared me, and I was trying to wear a mask to hide how I really was. I had been drugged and felt so alone…

I realized all of this while I was sobbing against Rattlestep's shoulder. He rubbed circles on my back and bruised wings, which shivered under his gentle touch. He didn't try speaking, and telling me things would be okay, because he knew that things would _not_ be okay. I'd lost someone close to my Spark, and you don't recover from a loss like that very quickly. Instead, he just held me, waiting for me to cry it out.

After half a joor, I ran out of tears. But Rattlestep still held me, my head on his shoulder. He was acting like a parent and a friend to me, and I was grateful for that. At least it wasn't one of the two that had found, tricked, and drugged me.

"Alright kid. First things first," Rattlestep said gently, "If I'm going to teach you how to survive, now that we're in a war, you'll need a weapon. Before you meet my Trine, let's find you some sort of fire-power."

"Something small or lightweight." I said, sniffling a little, "So that it won't throw off my balance in flight."

He nodded, "Probably the best thing would be thin blasters on your arms with multiple settings. Very much like mine." He indicated the long, thin blaster-barrels mounted on his arms just under the shoulder-joint. They looked like the ideal flier weapon.

"I might be a bit too small for them…" I said, disentangling myself.

"We'll see what's available, and if anything is the right size for you." He assured me.

A couple joors later…

Rattlestep had found me a small arm-rifle that was the perfect size for me. It clamped onto the right arm, a series of spidery arms wrapping around my upper arm, securing the gun in place. It looked like a toy! But…this was war…and this was no toy. It was a tool made for killing. And I had no doubt that I would do some killing with this gun before I grew bigger and got a bigger one to fit.

But I'd worry about that later. I was about to meet the two femmes that Rattlestep shared a close bond with. It seemed like something that was almost sacred, a Trine-bond. It didn't connect the bots' Sparks, but it was something just as powerful. He'd already mentioned Hornetflight was the Trine's leader, but Rattlestep seemed more the leader type. But what did I really know? I wasn't a part of the army…I had to prove that I could follow orders before I'd get an insignia even.

I wondered what these femmes would be like. From what I'd been told as the rifle was fitted to my arm, Cometrider was an aloof sort, and if you cared to keep your Spark in your chassis, you didn't ager her. She had a Fury glitch, and would destroy anyone who didn't bear the Decepticon insignia. And Hornetflight sounded like a sweet femme, but with the same sort of fire I had. She could act on her own and think on her feet, but she preferred to have others close by. And though I was only assuming, from the way Rattlestep talked about her, they were already Spark-Bonded, or were quickly heading that way. I could tell he cared for her deeply, and really liked her. In the way adults like each other.

At the door that indicated his Trine, I noticed a keypad to one side. Rattlestep typed in a number, and the door slid open. I didn't get a chance to look at the numbers before he gently pushed me into the room.

It was a large, comfortable room. Sparse, to be sure, but still comfortable. There were three berths, evenly spaced across the room. The berths to the right and left were already occupied, the one in the middle was empty. The femme to the left was pale blue, with silver edging on her wings, and around her closed optics. She was asleep, but she constantly twitched. The other one was mostly gold, but her feet, hands, and wings were a glossy black. She had strange stripe-like markings on her face, framing her optics, forming a sort of vee on her forehead. The gold one scared me right away; she looked like the sort that would either be the best protector in the world, or someone's worst nightmare. The blue one looked like she'd be calmer, easier to talk to. Those guesses were dashed as Rattlestep made the introductions.

"Hornetflight, I'd like you to meet our newest member. His name is Starscream. I'm his mentor, at Lord Megatron's orders."

The gold femme looked up from the datapad she'd balanced on her knees to look at me.

"Look at that, Rat. You've already gone and armed him. You need to teach him how to shoot first!" Hornetflight scolded, but in a light, teasing tone, so she didn't really mean it.

"We have formation practice tomorrow." Rattlestep said, in the same sort of tone.

"We do. You are teaching Little Star how to aim and fire that rifle of his. No arguing, or you will get kicked out of my berth for a deca-orn!"

"Understood, Hornet." My mentor sighed.

I hid a smile. So they _were_ like that! If the gold one was Hornetflight, then that meant that the sleeping femme was the one with the glitch. Cometrider.

_Notes: Oh Lordy! This is getting loooong. So. I shall chop it in two, and you – my wonderful readers/reviewers – will get to see Starscream's reaction to Cometrider in chapter 6!_

_I love you all, you know that, right?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Greetings: I'm very sorry you all had to wait so long! I really feel awful about it. I had to hunt down my Muse so I could keep writing._

_Note: Will it surprise you to know that I intended for Rattlestep to be in this for just one chapter? I was amazed that he suddenly took on such a huge part of the story!_

_More note: I'd like to thank __**MissCHSparkles**__ for pointing out that Starscream seems to be going along and not protesting being led around. I shall explain this. From Chapter 2 to 5, it was roughly a single day. He was put in a state of shock at his mother's death, and then he was drugged. By the time the drug wears off, he won't be quite as 'calm' as he has been._

**Fire and Ice**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the arm draped around my shoulders, holding me in a familiar and comforting way. It had been vorns since I'd curled up against Mother at night. Wait…Mother…

I sat straight up with a gasp, my optics snapping open. Mother was dead! To my right was a twitching, blue femme with silver highlights. To my left was the grey-green mech I remembered as Rattlestep, and the next berth over – to the left – was the gold and black femme. Hornetflight and Cometrider, I recalled. The purple insignias on all three of them brought yesterday's events crashing over me, and I felt the slight weight of the rifle that was now attached to my right arm.

I was with the Decepticons. I was an orphan. And I was going to live.

"You awake already?" Rattlestep mumbled, rubbing a hand across his optics as he started waking up.

I didn't answer him.

"Starscream?" he asked, gently touching one of my wings.

I jerked away. "I'm awake." I said quietly. "I'm a light sleeper…When I'm not drugged."

I heard his sigh, "Look - "

"You don't need to explain it to me again." I said shortly, cutting him off. "I remember." I turned to look him in the optic. "But it doesn't mean I'm staying."

"Starscream, you cannot simply leave!" Rattlestep exclaimed, sitting up as I slid off the berth.

"Try and stop me." I growled, heading for the door.

"Megatron will kill you, and then he'll kill me!"

I paused. My death I might be able to accept, but to know it would cause another's? I wasn't so sure.

"I refuse to stay." I said coldly, my hands curling into fists. "I'm not staying in a place where I was brought against my will."

"Where will you go then? _If_ you manage to get out with your life?" Rattlestep's voice was serious, and I realized something. Without Mother, I had no one at all. But…If I did stay here, and become a Decepticon…I had Rattlestep. In all honesty, I needed him now.

"I'd figure something out." I said instead, not letting him know that I didn't want to be on my own. I had never been on my own for long. I wasn't even fully mature! I'd be killed for sure on my own.

"Kid, it's a warzone out there." A femme's voice spoke up. Gentle, and kind…like Mother's. Tears gathered in my optics again. I scrubbed my wrist over them before the tears had a chance to fall. "If you go out there, on your lonesome, you'll be killed. It doesn't matter if you have a weapon. You don't know how to use it! It's fight or die at this point. And…you're way too young to die."

"My friends are dead." Even though I had no way of knowing if my school-mates were dead, I was sure they were. I'd miss them all. Especially the crazy and slightly-hyper ADHD Skywarp. He made all of us laugh. He was practicing his teleporting skills, but often missed his mark by several feet. He was determined to perfect it, though. Now I guess he never would. "They were too young to die."

"If there's a chance we can save one life…we'll take it." Rattlestep said, and suddenly his arms were around me again. I didn't fight it much. I knew he meant well. But I still wanted to be free. If I were in the army, I wouldn't really be free, would I?

"I want to say good-bye to Mother, properly." I said. "I can't do anything until I do that."

"Starscream…"

"No!" I pulled away from Rattlestep, whirling around to look at him. "She was killed, and I did nothing! The very least I can do is say good-bye to her properly! I didn't get that chance because _I was fragging drugged!_" My voice had gone oddly high and screechy at that last part, but I didn't care!

"Rat…He has a point." Hornetflight said gently. "We got to bid our families a proper farewell…It's only right we allow him the same."

I twisted out of his hold, crossing my arms, glaring up at him. "I want to say good-bye to her." I repeated. "If you won't let me…I'll…" I trailed off. What _could_ I really do? I was a minor. I didn't have any full rights yet. I was too young to have them.

Hornetflight sighed. "I'll go talk to Lord Megatron. He knows better than to annoy me."

"Should we have Comet go instead?" Rattlestep asked.

"She's been in recharge since Starscream's been here. She won't be able to argue the case."

"Point taken."

Hornetflight left then. And Rattlestep looked to me again. "It's really up to Megatron, you know."

"Don't care." I fired back.

"What will you do if he says no?"

I glared at my new mentor. "I'll go anyway."

Rattlestep sighed. "Starscream…You are being impossible on purpose."

"No, I'm just being me." I said. I noticed that the blue femme's red optics were open a slit, and focused on me. I shivered. I don't know why, but she scared me even more than Megatron did!

"You're still impossible." Rattlestep said. "It's too early for that."

I barley heard. I was like a Turbo-rabbit caught in the gaze of a petro-fox. Cometrider slowly opened both optics, and sat up, her gaze never leaving mine. The she spoke, scaring a yelp out of both myself and Rattlestep.

"I didn't know Lord Megatron was recruiting children now." Her slow, lazy drawl was pure ice. I shuddered again, hearing it. Her voice was as cold as her coloring.

"Long-shot found him, Comet." Rattlestep said, turning to face her.

"I don't give a hoot who found the brat." She said, still in that lazy drawl. Though she ought to have been snapping. She looked at me again, "So what is your designation, kid?"

"St-Starscream. Ma'am." I added, feeling the need to do so.

She nodded. "Alright then. Starscream…Welcome to your new life."


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: I am so happy people have been reading this. I love everyone who has left a review, and am letting all you readers know that I think I way keep this going for about 30 chapters…possibly. If my Muse and Bug let me, I shall attempt to keep updates fairly regular. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But there was very little to do with this one. Next will be longer!_

**Saying Good-Bye **

When Rattlestep brought me back to my neighborhood, I was completely unprepared for the damages. Just as well that I knew the way home by heart, otherwise I might have just given up when I saw what a ruin everything was in.

I started down the street, picking my way through the rubble of former buildings; homes, shops, office buildings. I found home, as I knew I would. I would have found it even if I had been blindfolded. That's how well I knew the area.

Mother's body was exactly where it had been that night. Still sprawled out on the floor. I ran to her, and knelt by her stiff form. Hesitantly, I reached out to touch her wing. Tears burned at my optics, and I allowed them to come.

I knew she was gone…had known it in the klik I realized she was dead. I didn't want to see what wound had killed her, if there was any at all. I didn't want to see. Carefully, I rolled her over, so she was on her back, her blank optics gazing up at the ceiling. I traced the small design she had gotten tattooed on her shoulder when I entered school. A star with a sparkling, beautiful tail. One she said was headed for greatness. I knew what that meant…she knew I would be _someone_. I would do _something_ with my life. And I wanted to, but first I had to collect the pieces.

"Starscream…" Rattlestep had waited at the threshold.

I looked up at him, my vision blurred from tears. "I knew, the klik I saw her…" I said, hating how choked my voice was. I looked at Mother again, then crouched down to set a soft kiss on her forehead. Her frame may have been cold and stiff, but to me… she was still Mother.

I stood, then thought of something. "I'll be right back, Rattlestep." I said, and ran upstairs, amazed most of the second floor was still intact. I went to my room, and found the quilt Mother and Grandmother had made, so long ago. I carried it back downstairs, and spread it over Mother's body, covering her. It looked a little better, but what else could I do?

I joined Rattlestep at the door, and was slightly expecting the hug that came. I wrapped my arms around him, silent tears rolling down my face.

"Star…we have to go now." He said gently.

I nodded, and scrubbed at my optics, "Nn-kay." I mumbled. "Least I could say good-bye…"


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: Sadly, I had to restart this, since the original got destroyed somehow. So…here's the remake. It isn't as good as before, but hopefully it's still alright_

_Gratitude: Thanks to everyone that's left a review, especially __**9aza**__, for a review every chapter_

**Am I Ready?**

After the last trip home, I felt oddly free, like saying good-bye was the only thing that had been preventing me from moving forward. But I knew that wasn't it. Not entirely. The drug was definitely gone from my systems. And the thing I wanted now was to get even.

Long-shot, or whatever he was called, and his companion that had brought me here…I'd make them pay. They'd see I wasn't some silly Youngling that they could trick and then leave me alone. I wasn't like that at all!

The morning after the Farewell, I was awake first. What woke me was the sharp sound of Cometrider's wing slapping against the wall. I had always been a light sleeper. And I had told Rattlestep the same thing. Silently, I slipped off the berth, and made my way over to the door. I paused before leaving, glancing back at the sleeping trine.

I shook my head. No, this was something I had to do on my own. I don't think even Rattlestep would help me if he knew I wanted to harm bots he knew. I wasn't entirely sure how I'd get my pay back on them, but I'd need to learn the other's name. Long-shot seemed to be the main one.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts as I headed down the corridor that I didn't even notice someone else was there until I ran into him.

With a startled yelp, I careened off the very solid mech and fell on my aft. My wings drooped as I looked up to see who it was.

_Oh slag…_

Megatron glared down at me, his red optics narrowed."Unless I am mistaken, Youngling, I left you in Rattlestep's care." He rumbled.

"You did." I said, getting up, "But I woke first. And I couldn't stand being in that limited space much longer. As open as the quarters are, they are claustrophobic for a flier."

"So you wander around, unprotected and alone, with no way to defend yourself?"

My wings stiffened in annoyance at the comment. "I can defend myself just fine!" I snarled, forgetting who I was talking to.

"Can you, really?" Megatron smirked.

I saw his hand come around, meaning to connect with my shoulder. I ducked under his arm, dodging the blow, then blocked with my forearm as he reversed the strike. I may not have known how to fire the rifle attached to my arm, but something in the back of my processor was helping me defend against someone much bigger and stronger than me. Someone who _knew_ how to fight.

"I most certainly can." I answered, curling my fingers around his wrist, digging into sensitive wiring. "At hand-to-hand fighting, at least."

"A flier makes a much better sniper." Megatron informed me.

"Are you going to teach me how to shoot, then? Or do I figure it out on my own?" A sudden thought came to mind, "If you want the best, shouldn't you oversee training yourself?" It was bold, I'll admit, but I was eager to learn now.

"You have a good point, Youngli—"

"Starscream!" I snapped, tightening my hold on his wrist. I saw a flicker of startled pain cross his optics. "My name is Starscream. Not 'youngling.'" I hissed before releasing his wrist. To make it, I was going to have to be tough. I wasn't going to be stepped on anymore.

"So then, Starscream…" he sneered my name, "Are you ready to be a Decepticon?"

Was I?

"I'm not ready to die." I said instead, to which Megatron smiled.

"That sounds like a yes."

_Extra-note: a little odd, but this came rushing in like the snowstorm I'm watching. So…What do you think? Please be honest! I love everyone who reviews! _

_Happy New Year!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: so, I showed more of Megatron last chapter. And Starscream's revenge will be coming up soon, I promise! _

**Showing Promise**

I stood in the firing range, staring down at the other end, at the targets. They looked so ridiculously small! And I was supposed to hit them…from here. Insane. And these were considered 'standard'?

I was very aware of Megatron watching me, but I did my best to ignore him for the moment. He'd told me how to fire my rifle, which turned out to be very simple. My goal now was to fire it, and maybe hit a target. Maybe. Firing came first, though.

I raised my arm, sighting along the thin barrel at the target at the end.

"You aren't braced for the recoil." Megatron suddenly spoke up from behind me.

My wings went stiff from the startlement he caused. I turned around to glare up at him. "Then could you show me how I need to stand to fire?"

Much to my surprise, he moved my feet to the proper stance, then stood behind me again, his hands gentle as he positioned my arm as well.

My first shot glanced off the edge of the target at the end of the range.

"At least you managed to hit it."

"Barely." I snorted, rubbing the back of my shoulder. Megatron hadn't been kidding about the recoil! I took aim again, and fired. A scorch mark on the target clearly showed that I'd hit it. Way off the center mark, of course. But I'd managed to land a shot squarely on it! I smiled to myself, feeling a slight bot of pride at my success. Glancing to Megatron, I noticed he looked surprised.

"I think you have a fighter's instinct." He said quietly.

"Fighter's instinct?" I asked, curious.

Red optics turned to me from the target. "I didn't think you'd get even close to hitting the target on your first or second shots. Maybe your sixth or seventh, maybe. And you can defend yourself at close range easily. That shows you have the instinct for fighting, Starscream." He paused, and added in a dangerously low tone, "Don't let it get you killed."

_Note: very sorry for the shortness! _

_I've realized it's kind of funny how I title the chapters, but I don't bother to put it in the drop-down menu…_


End file.
